The Rock of Pride: A Percy Jackson Adventure!
by FootWebbed
Summary: What would happen if Timone and Pumba show up at Camp Half Blood?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half- Blood. The seven demigods had just defeated Gaea and returned to their home on Long Island Sound. Strawberries gleamed crimson in the fields, naiads giggled with the satyrs, the Aphrodite cabin was hosting a party, all was well. War games, hosted by Camp Jupiter visitors, would occur that night. Annabeth was dreaming of a new Athena cabin, and most of the campers were helping Chiron with a special situation.

"Listen up!" Chiron yelled, his scratchy voice booming over all others. Silence followed. "Argus has spotted some strange creatures by the pine tree." Campers gasped. Immediately, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel emerged from the crowd.

"We'll take care of it." They said in unison. With that, they jogged off into the direction of the camp boundary. Hazel stayed behind. "Rachel, come with us." She said. Hazel and Rachel had become friends over the last few weeks, and Hazel did not want her to miss out. A redhead mortal walked out of the mass of campers. Suddenly, the crowd started roaring with complaints.

"She's a mortal!"

"Why can't I go?!"

"Our only Oracle will die!"

Ignoring the shouts, Rachel and Hazel grabbed eachother's arms and scurried away, dead leaves crunching under their feet. They arrived where Argus was standing. He looked miserable. All of his eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't find the monsters." Argus whispered. Argus, not being able to find something with eyes all over his body? That was a first. Hazel sighed in sympathy. Rachel, however, did not partake in emotional games.

"Such a disappointment." This comment made Argus sob uncontrollably. A waterfall seemed to be coming from his body. Hazel politely scolded Rachel, then turned towards Argus.

"I'm sorry about this. But, we need to find whatever creature was here. It could be in camp." She instructed. On cue, a distant scream came from the cabins. Rachel and Hazel looked at eachother, nodded, and headed in that direction. Everyone they passed seemed unaware that someone was yelling for help, and everyone had trained at camp to help fight monsters. The last time a monster had entered camp was when Thalia's tree was poisoned, so the campers were unprepared for this.

More shouts erupted from the cabin area. Rachel and Hazel used their sense of hearing to guide them towards whoever needed help. That's when Rachel's eyes started to glow chartreuse. She began speaking a prophecy. Hazel was dumbfounded; she had never seen this happen to Rachel before.

Seven shall answer the call

Locate one who is loved by all

Sacrifices will be made on the rock of pride

New rules, everyone must bide.

Rachel gathered herself and stood up straight again. She looked normal until she glanced at Hazel's pessimistic face.

"No. No. Not another quest for the seven." Hazel stammered. Silver nuggets and rubies popped up from the ground. Rachel offered her hand to put on Hazel's bony shoulder.

"It's ok. Let's kill this creature first." Rachel reassured Hazel, then they arrived at the Athena cabin. It crossed both their minds that Annabeth was the one in trouble, but they let it go. Walking in, they were amazed. The Athena cabin consisted of spectacular architecture. Greek columns spouted from the floor to the ceiling. Although, the room was quite messy. Blueprints littered the tables, beds, and floor. Annabeth was huddled in the corner, her face full of fear. And beside her...

A meerkat and a warthog. Of course, Hazel thought. Rachel nervously ran her hand through a rat's nest of red hair.

"Help me." Annabeth whispered. Rachel studied the animals. They looked familiar. Maybe from a movie.

"Timone and Pumba from The Lion King!" Rachel shouted. "Timone and Pumba!" She repeated. The creatures tilted their heads at Rachel.

"I'll go get my boyfriend." Hazel said plainly, her eyes widening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Hazel found Frank practicing archery with his friends from the Apollo cabin. Once, while Hazel was disapprovingly watching, Frank shot an arrow enchanted with Greek fire. It destroyed all of the targets.

"Frank, you are the man that I need." Hazel demanded. She politely gestured for him to come. Instead, Frank began flexing and acting like a man. "You are the boy that I need." Hazel rephrased. Frank frowned and looked down. He tried to say goodbye to the sons and daughters of Apollo, but they were too upset to reply. Frank took Hazel's caramel colored hand and walked with her to the Athena cabin.

"So, why am I the MAN that you need?" Frank asked. Hazel giggled like a daughter of Aphrodite. "You'll see." She said. Meanwhile, Rachel was ooing and awing over the meerkat and warthog.

"Will you sing Hakuna Matata for me? PLEAAAAssse?" Rachel questioned, making sure that she put on her best puppy face. That's when the creatures started to make the oddest sounds ever. Rachel thought it was a mix between a cry, a hoot, a meow, and a bark. "Guys! It means no worries! Stop!" She said, with no effect. Rachel turned to Annabeth. She seemed better. The color had come back to her face and she was standing instead of cowering in the corner.

" I guess they are KINDA cute now..." Annabeth explained. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and started to pet Timone. He stopped making the weird sounds. "Rachel, pet Pumba!" Rachel obeyed, and now they had two quiet animals from Africa on Long Island. "Now what do we -"

"I'M THE MAN I'M THE MAN I'M THE MAAAAAAAN!" Frank rudely interrupted as he strolled into the cabin singing I'm The Man by Aloe Blacc. Hazel gently pulled her hand out of Frank's grasp. "Frank, look!" She pointed towards the animals. Hazel heard him gasp as he morphed into a warthog, slightly bigger than Pumba, and hairier! Pumba, Frank, and Timone chattered amongst themselves. At one point, warthog Frank jabbed Timone with his sharp ivory tusk. That's when Frank morphed back into a human.

"Well, the seven are about to go on their most bizarre quest yet." Frank muttered. Rachel's eyes widened suddenly. "Than I have to tell you guys about this prophecy!" She yelled, her voice cracking due to the excitement in her voice.

"First, I need to relay Timone and Pumba's message." Frank said, calling Rachel off. "Do you guys remember in the movie how Simba went back to Pride Rock and Timone and Pumba followed him soon after?" Frank asked.

"DON'T TELL ME! I HAVE NOT FINISHED THE MOVIE YET! NO SPOILERS!" Annabeth shrieked, then covered her ears. "Annabeth." Hazel scolded, her eyes cold. "This is real life now."

"Anyways..., So, Timone and Pumba thought that Simba went to Pride Rock, but, he... didn't." Frank stammered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! ( I hope it starts to get interesting!)

Hazel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that this won't be another 'search for a person' fiasco." Rachel turned towards the daughter of Pluto.

"That's what it sounds like." Rachel said. "This is starting to sound like a prophecy that came to me awhile ago, remember, Hazel? Seven shall answer the call, locate the one who is loved by all, sacrifices will be made on the rock of pride, new rules everyone must bide." Unfortunately, Rachel was right. The seven would have to embark on another journey. Annabeth slowly lifted her head and swept curly blonde hair from her stormy eyes.

"I mean, who DOESN'T love The Lion King?" She asked. "And Pride Rock... that's from the movie!"

" So, what you're saying is that the seven of us will have to go to Africa and bring Simba to Pride Rock?" Hazel questioned. She rolled her caramel eyes. " Like that'll ever happen." With that, she stomped out of the Athena cabin, almost tripping over a rolled up blueprint. Frank hesitantly followed. Quickly, before he left, Frank turned to Rachel and Annabeth, Rachel still cooing at the animals.

"She's still so frazzled from the whole Gaea thing. This'll blow over." Frank claimed. He walked out of the room. Rachel sighed. She had painted a picture of the seven standing on Pride Rock a few years before. She scolded herself for not telling her BFF, Hazel, about it. Suddenly, Annabeth stood up and gathered her hair into a messy bun.

"You'd better watch these two and make sure they don't go anywhere. I'll go get the others." Annabeth bounded out of her cabin, leaving Rachel with two African animals who looked hungry. "So, how about some finger painting?" Rahel drew a palette and three mini canvases out of her hoodie pocket. "Eh? Eh?" She waved the materials around, hoping to mesmerize the creatures into staying. Pumba frantically poked Timone with his tusk, and Timone chattered angrily back while Rachel was still talking about finger painting. The animals began to turn into a blue mist, there bodies dissolving into thin air.

"No, no, guys! Wait!" And they were gone. Rachel stood, hovering over the spot they had just been, and Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, waltzed in the room.

"Stop staring at empty spacce, you oracle. Do something productive." Rachel scowled at the offensive comment, then walked with pity out the door, flipping her bouncy crimson hair for Malcolm to see. She decided to go back to her cave and wait for the seven to tell her goodbye. On the way, she changed her mind and headed towards the Big House.

"Chiron?" She called. A white centaur galloped from the thick vines entangled on the walls of the Big House.

"Ah, Rachel, my dear." Chiron said, his voice scratchy yet booming. "Is everythin alright? You hardly ever come here." Rachel told him everything, from Frank talking to animals to Hazel having a mental breakdown. Chiron nodded and itched his beard in deep thought.

"The seven get another quest, as I hear. Help Annabeth round up everyone and bring them here." He instructed. Rachel obediently bounded off into the woods. Chiron watched as minutes later, seven powerful demigods and the oracle greeted him.

"All of you have heard of the quest, no? Great. Here are some mortal dollars, I believe it rounds up to $1,000." A bundle of cash appeared in Chiron's hairy hand. Jason took it reluctantly and stuffed it in his pocket. Piper raised a bony hand.

"I don't trust him with that." She wrestled Jason until she received the money. Leo immediately felt greedy.

"I WANT IT!" He yelled, then took it away from Piper. She shouted protest, but before Leo could smirk, Percy stole it right out of his hand. "You'll burn it." Percy said. Annabeth frowned. "You'll drown it." Chaos erupted as the seven fought for the cash.

"Guys!"Chiron shouted, to no evail. "GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS! " Silence. "I think a song of Eeny Meeny Miny Moe will settle this." Chiron sang, his voice cracking and out of tune.

EENY MEENY MINY MOE

CATCH A TIGER BY ITS TOE

IF HE HOLLERS LET IT GO

EENY MEENY MINY MOE

MY MOTHER (RHEA) TOLD ME TO PICK THE BEST ONE

AND YOU ARE IT

Chiron pointed at Jason. The group all protested, but Chiron held up a finger. "It was the only way." Annabeth gave the bundle of cash to Jason with a pout. Then, her face lightened. "We should all get going." She said, then directed the seven away from the Big House. Chiron a exclaimed a farewell. Rachel was left standing with Chiron.

"Well, the war games tonight sure will be more fair without that bunch here." He claimed. Rachel agreed, then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the seven decided to split up as they exited the Camp Half-Blood borders, due to the fact that they work better in small teams. It was also decided that the romantic couples would stay together, because Jason had a bad case of seperation anxiety. Percy, Annabeth, and Leo would travel to Africa on boat, while Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper would travel by plane. On the way to the docks, Percy's team ran into some trouble.

Annabeth persauded the group to go to Boston Harbor because of its beautiful sights. They all agreed because they knew Annabeth was smart.

"Let's go to the grocery store. We can pick up supplies for survival and the reenactment of the Boston Tea Party." Annabeth said rather bluntly. Percy just went with the flow, like water, and Leo permitted because he realized the benefits of going. In the packed grocery store(it was packed because a blizzard was on the way) Leo saw something that he never wanted to see again. He was in the holiday aisle of WalMart, in which was stocked for the Fourth of July. Leo examined cheap fireworks and sparklers, muttering, I could make something better than this. A passerby gave Leo a strange look, and he didn't think anything of it until he analyzed the person, well, creature's, body. The girl had a regular human torso, with the exception of one snake running down the length of her arm. Her legs were in the shape of a human's but instead of a stereotypical epidermis, she had snake skin. Wild and crazy brown hair was swept out of the monster's face with her hand, and she smirked at Leo.

"Ah, another child. I'm STAAAAARVING." She warned in a menacing voice. Leo conjured a ball of fire from his hand and yelled desperately for Annabeth and Percy. They appeared in a matter of seconds while the monster slowly approached Leo.

"Leo!" Annabeth screamed, whipping out her knife. "That's Lamia! She's a demon that devours children!" Ah, Leo thought. Annabeth and her knowledge. Lamia was inches from Leo, licking her lips, when Percy pressed the top of Riptide and it morphed into a sword. He braced himself for a fight.

"Hey, lame!" Percy bellowed at the top of his lungs. Lamia turned away from Leo and faced Percy.

"It's Lamia, get it right. Mmmmm..." Lamia sniffed the air. "Son of Poseidon. Full of water like a cucumber. Get out of my sight." Percy caught Annabeth's eye. She nodded and abruptly ran out of the aisle and towards the card section.

"Hey, lame!" Percy and Leo heard Annabeth yell. Lamia scowled and used her sense of hearing to guide her to Annabeth. She slithered like a snake, yet still walking. There were terrifying screams of innocent customers echoing throught the store. Leo wondered what the mortals were seeing through the Mist. Maybe a gigantic cart filled with fireworks and sparklers that were set off in the store by troublesome children?

Meanwhile, Annabeth was in front of the deli, where meat and cheese were being thinly sliced by a rather large chef. Lamia stood behind a shelf of bread loaves, peeking out at Annabeth. However, Annabeth was much too inteligent to mistake gigantic scaly legs for a loaf of bread.

"DI IMMORTALES WHY AM I DOING THIS?!" She screamed as she lunged for Lamia. The snake that was once slithering on Lamia's shoulder was now in striking position. Annabeth felt a stinging pain in her arm, then it subsided, and darkness overtook her vision. She could feel the floor getting closer and closer, and then, THUMP.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On the other hand, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were waiting in the security line at the airport. God only knows how Piper's dagger, Jason's sword, Frank's bow, and Hazel's sword got through security without the alarm blaring. Anyways, today was a special day at the airport, because all people under the age of 18 didn't have to go through a metal detector, but got their butts sniffed instead.

When Jason spotted the German sheperd sniffing passengers, he immediately stopped in his tracks. "What are you, some kind of mutant Hydra?" He muttered under his breath. The dog did not respond. Piper politely shushed Jason as the line moved forward.

"But it could be!" Jason replied, a little too loudly. Heads turned towards the couple.

Piper's face lit up with a grin. "Oh, Jason, I love you." She planted a kiss on his red cheek. Finally, it was Frank's turn to be sniffed by the dog.

"Uh, Hazel, you go first." He pushed his girlfriend in front of the dog, and Hazel was through in 10 seconds flat. Frank approached the dog and knelt down. The handler of the dog frowned.

"Sir- uh-"

"Now, don't sniff me in my ticklish spots, you hear me?" Frank whispered in the dog's ear, then stood up. As he did so, the German sheperd reared back his head and sneezed, causing snot to fly onto Frank's face.

"That's nice." Frank wiped his face with his t-shirt sleeve and continued in the line.

The plane took off with ease, and a flight attendant announced over the intercom that The Lion King would be playing on the screens, and headphones were $2.

"How appropiate." Hazel mumbled, settling into her first class seat and inserting headphones into her ears. Frank responded with a childish grin.

"I call for a musical." Hazel frowned in confusion, but a few minutes later, she figured out what Frank meant. He was bobbing his head in tune to the song I Just Can't Wait To Be King, and singing too. Well, whispering, because the travelers seated behind the demigods were sleeping. Hazel tried to close her eyes, but stopped herself when she spotted Jason AND Piper singing also. Piper even started to snap her bony fingers.

"Guys." Hazel hissed, her eyes narrowed. They didn't hear her. "Guys" She tried again.

Nothing.

Hazel sighed and let her eyes droop shut. She fell asleep, leaning her head on Frank's moving shoulder and listening to the sound of the plane rushing through clouds.

A/N

**So, what did you guys think? Did you enjoy the break from the usual demigod-ness? How about that Jasper moment? Let me know in the reviews, and please, follow me, FootWebbed, follow this story, PM me with ideas, and share this with your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for the continuing support! I have only had one bad review out of all 13-20, so thanks! I will try to update more often; hopefully that will bring in more viewers. And before this chapter begins, I'd like to tell you: Sorry for that last cliff hanger. Well, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys. *House of Hades Dedication***

"ANNABETH!" Percy screeched as he desperately scrambled out of the 4th of July aisle and towards the sounds of Annabeth's screams. Leo quickly followed the son of Poseidon. Several twists and turns later, they found themselves at the deli section, gawking at something that they never expected.

Lamia was crouched, behind the meat counter, devouring what looked like a human. On closer examination, Leo sighed. "Phew." He dramatically wiped his forehead." It's just that fat chef." However, Percy was not relieved. He was staring at the pale, dead body of his girlfriend.

"No." He nearly whispered. This was not happening."No."

The still, lifeless body of Annabeth lay on the ground. Fresh crimson blood dribbled out of her mouth. And she was pale, oh so pale. Those once stormy grey eyes were now clouded in death.

Leo turned towards Percy's direction and gasped. "Annabeth? ANNABETH?!" A customer walking by gave Leo an odd look. Now, the commotion formed by the Mist was over, but underneath it was a different story.

Percy suddenly rotated around to look at Lamia. With a surge of acrimony on his face, he uncapped Riptide, and advanced to the oblivious demon. One swift motion, and Lamia dropped down on the floor, releasing the dead, gory chef. Lamia still had the chef's blood on her teeth. Percy slowly walked back towards Annabeth, his jet black hair covering one side of his face. Leo noticed a lonely tear streaming down Percy's bony cheek.

"Percy." Leo mumbled pitifully. "Percy..." With that, Percy lowered to his knees, put his head between his legs, and sobbed. He weeped for quite some time, before Leo snatched something off of Annabeth's neck and offered it to Percy.

"In remembrance." Percy took it, and stared at it. It was Annabeth's necklace, adorned with 11 beads, meaning, 11 years at Camp-Half-Blood. The first five were insignificant to Percy, but the rest were. The next was a trident, then a pine tree, then a night sky, a maze, a trophy, a peacock, a question mark, an owl, the river Phegthlon, and another trophy. Percy fumbled with the necklace, turning it over and over in his hands, and then he finally attached it around his own neck.

"In remembrance." Percy quoted Leo. He felt a hand being gently placed on his shoulder, and realized it was Leo.

"Listen, man." Leo began. Percy whipped his head around to Leo and revealed a mess of snot and water dripping down from his eyes, nose, and even onto his t-shirt. "We have to move on and finish this quest." Percy thought that Leo was being a bit harsh, but instead of saying that, he nodded, and stood up. The light of the store burned his eyes after so many minutes of grieving in the darkness of his pelvis.

Percy and Leo left the store, got on a boat, sailed to Kenya, and arrived just as the other group did. They would reunite at the restaurant Haandi, and either Percy or Leo would have to relay a terrible tragedy-

Annabeth.

Is.

Dead.

We.

Are.

No.

Longer.

Seven.

But.

Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: It will get better! I PROMISE. Annabeth will not be dead forever. Just please don't kill me in the reviews...

The intercom on the airplane buzzed, and the captain's voice echoed through the cabin.

"This is the captain speaking; we will be arriving in Kenya in approxiamately 12 minutes."

Piper's iPhone rang, and she dug through her backpack, through the crumpled up papers, magazines, and more. Finally, she found it, at the very bottom, with chip crumbs spread across the screen. Piper sighed and mumbled "Should I risk it?" She answered.

"Leo, what are you doing?! I'm not supposed to answer calls on A PLANE." She whispered.

"Piper..." Leo's voice sounded shaky.

"What HAPPENED?" She hissed through her teeth. Jason opened his eyes and wiped drool off of his mouth. Piper gestured fo him to go back to sleep, and he did.

"Annabeth- sh-she" Leo stuttered, finding it hard to form words.

Piper started to become scared. "Spit it out, Fire Boy."

"Annabeth died. She-she- apparently this monster called Lamia attacked us in the grocery store and she was bit by the snake on Lamia's arm and and and and and..."

Piper hung up. She turned her phone off, laid it against her chest, and began to sob. Hazel immediately woke up.

"Piper? What's the matter?"

"Annabeth. She's g-gone."

"What?!"

The intercom buzzed once more. "This is the captain speaking. We will now be making our descent."

The four demigods exited the plane, their heads down, tears streaming down everyone's face. Jason and Frank had been notified of Annabeth's death. The group sat down at a Bruegger's Bagels cafe inside the airport. They sat in silence.

"Maybe.." Hazel whispered.

"What?" Frank inquired, his eyebrow raising.

"Maybe it was just a joke of Leo's."

"No-" Piper interrupted. She took a huge bite out of her blueberry bagel, chewed, and swallowed. "Leo wouldn't joke about Annabeth dying."

Frank suddenly looked up, his face covered in tears. "I don't want to do this quest anymore."

"Me too." Jason agreed.

"Me three." Hazel said.

"Guys," Piper said." You're giving up on everything. Don't. It will just make life without Annabeth more miserable. Just- here's a bridge. Now get over it. Please. We can't stop here, after all of this time..."

Jason sighed, and slammed his head down on the table. The group gasped. He looked back at them. "It won't be the same without Annabeth."

"Who will always tell us the origin of the monster that is currently attacking us?" Hazel asked. She used a strand of wavy caramel hair to wipe snot off her chin.

"Who will we call 'Wise Girl'?" Frank asked.

Piper, during all of this, had started to feel tears gathering upon her eyelashes. She tried to blink them away, but to no evail. "Who will Percy love?" She whispered. "Rachel?"

The group all turned their frowns, well, sort of sideways, as they made disgusting faces.

"EW!"

"Gross!"

"Ok, ok." Piper refocused her friends. She looked at Jason, his face streamed with tears, red blotches under his eyes. It was unbelievable how Jason could have a friendly relationship with someone other than Piper, and be this emotional after their death. Piper wondered, if she were to die before his time came, how he would react. Obviously, it would be more dramatic than this, which is saying something.

Frank glanced at Hazel. She was staring at Piper, apparently gawking at how much she(Piper) loved Jason. He analyzed those beautiful caramel eyes, caramel hair, caramel everything. In the loud silence of an airport Bruegger's Bagels, he felt a desperate desire to kiss his girlfriend. "I love you, Hazel. Don't ever die. Don't ever leave me." Frank's voice cracked at 'don't ever die', but he didn't care. Hazel snapped out of it.

"I love you too, Frank, but please, don't get so sappy on me." Of course. Then again, with that quirky and humerous personality.

And the couple kissed.

Piper slowly rotated her head to Jason, and started to giggle. Jason started to chortle as well, and many airplane passengers glanced in their direction. Piper wouldn't blame them; a group of 18 (and one 15 year old) year olds; one couple kissing; the other laughing because they needed to be immature every once in a while.

As the commotion died down, the four saw two of their buddies walking through the immense crowd of travelers, in their direction. It was Percy and Leo, without Annabeth. Melancholy was prominent as they dragged their measly suitcases behind them. Percy's hair was covering his sea green eyes, and Leo's big brown eyes like that of a basset hound were filled with tears. They approached the table that Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Jason were lounging at. Frank and Hazel broke away from their kiss when they noticed Percy and Leo.

Hazel jogged up to Percy, catching him by surprise, and wrapped him in a sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry..." She mumbled over and over again into his ear. Percy, surprisingly, hugged back. Leo tapped Hazel on the shoulder. She looked up.

"I know Percy lost his girlfriend and everything, but where's my hug?" Hazel punched him lightly on the shoulder, then bound him in a hug.

"Man, you just wasted MY awesome entrance." She muttered.


End file.
